Princess's Journal
A thing before you read it: This story is old, and I might remake it. Anyways, enjoy! Hello journal! I'm Princess. Your new owner! Today i'm looking forward to having a new school! Making new friends is super exciting! but I still will miss the ones at the other school. I wish me good luck! I'm at school. To be honest.. im feeling a bit shy. I got to do some classes but I get growled at by the teacher for talking. Hey it wasn't my fault you make the classes too hard! I met this shy bunny. She was the only one who chose me for science partners when I was alone. She was very shy. Even has shy as me! "What's your name!" I say excitedly. "T-T-Twinkle," she stutters. "I'm Princess!" I say. After that. We became best friends! She uh cheats me with my homework since i'm not really good at math. She's a really good friend! We plays games together.. do homework together.. IT was all happy until.. The rumor spread about me living in a box with bugs all over it! Twinkle showed me it. How dumb is that I laughed. But it was worse than I thought. Whenever I walk past any bunnies.. they all point and shout at me and say how dumb I am! It isn't fair! I wish I was at the other school with my friends! Years after that. The rumor was no more and a new rumour pasted on about the new bunny. The bunnies at school just laugh their little heads off and point at the new girl. One girl even said to me "Oh why don't you join in the fun? Oh its such gooood fun!" The girl says. I didn't want to be made fun of so I join in. I had a good time with my new friends. Twinkle stared at me. Looking at me like it wasn't a very good idea to ditch her like that. "Who cares! I'm popular now!" I shout at her. I can't believe I said that but before I could say sorry I was dragged away by some girl bunnies. Today is a good day! I read the newspaper this morning looking for new brands of shoes. A Bunny high school girl jumps off the Great Bunny Bridge. It had the new school girl bunny I had at my school in the picture. No wonder why she's been missing! I began to cry. "I'm not going to school!" I yell at my parents. They didn't seem to care. I lock myself in the bathroom. I turn at the back of the newspaper. It says.. looking for astronauts contact 203 309 2038. I dial them up on my phone. I'm going to space. I can get rid of my sorrow there. They tell me where I am supposed to go. I do what the say and I hop into the space ship. "Twinkle get off the space ship!" I yell. "I can't.. I'm not leaving you," Twinkle quietly says. The spaceship blasts into space and onto the moon. We didn't make it. A black and white bunny gives Twinkle and I life. We now have magic powers or something like that. Twinkle has the power to blank and I bully Starry because I remember the time when they make fun of me. I at least try not to bully anyway.. I'll miss you human world and you too journal. <3 Time to throw you in the abyss! :D ~Love Princess Half-a-Moon Category:Journals